Hanging Out with Sofia
by Sea Eagle
Summary: title says it all. just me watching over Sofia as part of a special task. a keyblade wielder and a princess. you think things are gonna turn out right? well...no. one of the tie-ins and prequels to War of Destiny.
1. A Task by the King

**hey guys, so, i said earlier in Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders, that i promised you guys two stories, right? well, this is the second one. and if you're wondering, Rigby blew up the entire living room with my RPG.**

**Sofia: so, in this story, we're hanging out together?**

**yup, me and you, sis *gives Sofia a knuckle sandwich***

**Sofia: tee hee hee!**

**Gloyd: *walks in* i can't believe you even did this.**

**watch your attitude. still haven't forgotten you banged Taffyta in my bedroom while i was away.**

**Gloyd: ...*walks out***

**he still didn't know that my room has security cameras, and it captured the whole thing.**

**Sofia: and you watched the video!?**

**hey, i can't watch porn! i'm not allowed! plus, it's not in my nature! you do it.**

**Sofia: wha, me? but i'm only 7!**

**but if i remember correctly, every night, you like to dress up as Marilyn Monroe, complete with the blonde wig, the lipstick, the white dress, and the wind blowing over it.**

**Sofia: ...you do it.**

**you know what? let's just break the tape, no one else can see it.**

**and while we head on to the security room, you guys enjoy this fic.**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Sofia the First, or any other franchise you see in this fic. and the hand fart kill bid was from d'trix.**

* * *

_Hey, my name's Mahesa Mohammad Abhiprama, but i'm usually called Eagle, Sea Eagle to be exact. I'm a 14-year old boy who wears glasses, and lives in indonesia. It's not bad, even though it's a third world country, rich or poor, you can make life here fun with the right amount of friends. Luckily for me i'm on the side of the people who can live a good life. But the reason i'm happy is not that, but something else. For you see, beyond my place, there's another world, another plane of existence where anyone can go in or out through special portals that we open up. And on that other plane, is where i had one of the best adventures of my life, with the greatest little girl i've ever met. Lemme tell you the story._

* * *

Hanging Out with Sofia

Chapter 1: A Task By the King

It was a lovely afternoon here in Jakarta, nothing much to do around here, and usually, at times like this, i'm either at home, watching TV and or surfing the web, or playing Kingdom Hearts 3D on my 3DS, or, i could be in another universe, hanging out with its people, and having kickass adventures! There's four other universes, the game universe, the keyblade universe, the human-animal universe, and the royal fantasy universe (you know which franchise belongs to which universe).

So i decided to go to a random universe. I put on my signature grey Monsters University tee, and blue shirt with a sliver hood, green cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and my black reebok sneakers. I went outside my house to activate a portal, and the portal picked the royal fantasy universe, i dunno why it did, but i guess i could hang out here for a while.

Anyway, i was walking down the path of a village in Enchancia, when i suddenly saw Donald and Goofy looking at a shop. I kinda wondered why they were here, so i walked up to them. "Don, Goof, hey, guys" i said "oh, hey, Eagle" said Goofy "what're you guys doing here?" i asked them "we were just looking around the village while waiting for King Mickey" said Donald.

When Mickey's name was mentioned, my curiosity reached its max, "Mickey? What's he doing here?" i asked "well, King Roland II asked him to come by to discuss something, a task, actually" said Goofy "and it's taking sooooo long!" said Donald "hmm, where are they now?" i said "they're at the castle" said the two as they pointed me to the right direction.

"thanks, guys" i said, and with that i simply run off to the castle of Enchancia. When i get to the front gate, i was stopped by the royal guards with their spears. A bit too old-school if you ask me. "halt! Identify yourself immediately!" said one of the guards. Seriously, they're asking who i am when i've already been here all the time? Must be newbs.

But i needed to go in, so i simply answered their question "i'm Eagle, Sea Eagle, your princes and princesses know me, just let me in" "...no commoners allowed, now beat it!" said the other royal guard "you don't believe me!?" i said with extreme anger, seriously, these guys should know who i am, i went in here like a billion times, not really, though.

"what do you think, mister wrong?" said one of the royal guard. And i don't even know where he got that joke, possibly the trash can. So i did the most stupid thing ever, and i got this trick from the net. I placed my hands on my butt, and farted. The two royal guards laughed at me, but neither did they knew that this trick was deadly.

With a swift motion, i did a throwing hand gesture at the guards, and they're knocked out. "heh, hand fart kill, nothing is deadlier than that" i said as i walked past them. I went into the castle, and well, Baileywick was actually waiting for me. "ah, mister Eagle, princess Sofia has been waiting for you" he said "hang on, she wants me to come here? What for?" i asked to him.

Seriously, though, she knew i was coming here? "she didn't actually tell me, she just needed to see you" he said, and that's when i got dirty thoughts, but i simply swatted them out of my mind, until he said "she's waiting for you in her room, right now" don't know why, but i've got a bulge in my pants. Call me a pedophile, but i don't wanna get laid by a 7 year old.

So, i did exactly as he wanted me to, and went into her room. She quickly jumped out of her bed and greeted me "hey, Eagle! Good to see you're okay!" "hey, Soph. Need me for something?" i asked to her "well, yeah. It's my parents, they've been discussing about this task, and i don't know why" she said "my dad did say something about needing a powerful warrior, and the first person that crossed my mind is you"

"really?" i said "alright, well, where are they now?" "throne room" she replied, and with that, we both walked to the throne room. We tried to hear the conversation from behind the door. We manage to hear them quite well. "well, i'm sorry, King Roland, but i'm afraid there's no keyblade wielders available for a job like this" said Mickey.

"well, you have plenty of keyblade wielders at your disposal" said King Roland "yes, but the majority of them are in a secret training compund, preparing for the next time Xehanort strikes" said Mickey "and i don't want to give away their position. Plus, i can't seem to contact any of the other wielders"

"but my daughter's life is at stake here" said King Roland, and the moment he said that, i became very curious. What is this task? Where are the other keyblade wielders? I needed to know more, so without hesitation, i opened the door and said "uh, excuse me, but i overheard your conversation, and i'm getting a bit curious, what is this task you're talking about?"

"Eagle! Well, you see, the royal guards overheard some speech about taking away a powerful force from inside the castle" said Mickey "and we presume they're after the Amulet of Avalor, which is literally attached to my daughter" said Queen Miranda "wow, hang on a sec, what do you mean 'literally'?" i asked to them, i mean seriously, literally?

"the amulet is enchanted, and it will stay on, unless the holder wants it off" said King Roland "and since it's attached to Sofia, my guess they're going to kidnap her" "then why not send your son to protect her? I mean, James is a keyblade wielder, after all" i said to them "true, but they expect James to be the one watching over her" said Mickey "lemme guess, is because of that misson in The World That Never Was?" i said to them, i knew about that misson, because it was me, Rancis, Mordecai, Rigby, and James that was sent on that mission.

"well, how they knew, we don't know. But they'll be expecting him" said Mickey "wait a minute, i remembered giving Sofia the Dream Rod, and i also gave Amber the Dream Shield" i said to them "but they still can't use them in combat a lot" said King Roland, can't blame him, he's got a point. Those two girls are not very good in combat.

"then...i'll be her bodyguard" i said to them "not really bodyguard, kid, more like babysitter" said Queen Miranda "she's going to be staying with you" "wait, like staying in my place?" i said to them "in Jakarta?" "until the heat dies down, kid" said King Roland, that still didn't reassure me "but she'll be staying here during one of those days"

"alright, i'll take the job" i said, they're lucky i'm quite fond of that girl. Speaking of which i'm gonna guess she over heard the conversation, because right after i said that, she pushed the doors to the side, and said "really?" "you heard us from behind the door?" i asked to her "what? Is that wrong?" she asked to me, quite nervously.

"nah, the heck, i did the same thing, kid" i said, i can tell she was not nervous anymore because of that sigh of relief she let out "and yes, we're hanging out" "yes!" she said. Dunno why she was so excited, but who cares, i'm hanging out with Sofia for who knows how long. Funny, instead of her, i'm the one who's nervous!

But i just ignored the feeling. I just watched that girl happily skip around. "alright, kid, report to this castle tomorrow for us to give your task" said King Roland "got it! see you tomorrow, Soph!" i said as i ran out the castle. I kept on getting goose bumps, don't know why. What if she hates me? What if she got kidnapped when i wasn't even looking?

Bah, who cares about that? I've got a playdate with Sofia, and i gotta make sure she's safe.

* * *

**did you like that? please review! and sorry that i posted this thing a bit late, i took a nap and i overslept.**

***puking could be heard from the other room* what the hell?**

**Mordecai: dude, i think Amber's cupcakes just poisoned us.**

**Sofia: she bakes?**

**Rigby: horribly. *pukes***

**ew! dude, if you're gonna do that, do it in a bag!**

**Rigby: sorry. i just can't tell what's in that girls cupcakes.**

**Amber: *walks in with a tray of cupcakes* it can't be that bad!**

**lemme try. *eats a cupcake from the tray, but...* why do i taste poison berry?**

**Amber: it's blueberry.**

**did you use mud for the texture?**

**Amber: i used chocolate.**

**what else did you put in here.**

**Amber: just some a secret ingredient i made myself.**

**...yup...someone's gonna have to...call an ambulance.**

**Sofia: i'll get the defibrillator. *walks out***

**and some stomach medicine please, they're in the top kitchen drawer.**

**Sofia: *off screen* which top drawer?**

**third from the left! *holds in a puke* yup, you guys just leave a review, alright? and i edited the War of Destiny trailer a bit, just check it out and see for yourself. peace to all my-*pass out***


	2. First Day On The Job

***le me, looking through the Sofia The First archive***

**hey guys, just looking through some stuff. i got bored, and i kinda wanted to see which one of the writers here is the best. and right now, i'd say it's a tie. i've got 2 authors here that writes pretty good for STF. first author, i'd say blossom2013, i read a couple of her fics, and she's not bad. second would be FlynnieG. her Cedric the Framed fic is actually pretty dramatic.**

**Zandar: *walks in* i think we can out you on the list too, bro.**

**yeah, probably.**

**Zandar: what do you mean, probably? there's The Peregrine Falcon, and this. both of these are very epic, man.**

**heh, we'll see if i have enough to be the best at writing for Sofia the First. and get this, among all four of the tie-ins and prequels for War of Destiny, this one has the most views!**

**Zandar: wha?**

**i know, right? i thought it would've been Ralph's Iron Fists.**

**Zandar: i thought so, too. you did a very good job writing for Wreck-it Ralph.**

**yeah, i know.**

**Gloyd: *walks in* dude, Bulkhead's outside, he wants to talk to you about something.**

**coming. *walks out***

**Bulkhead: hey, Eagle.**

**Bulkhead, my man, wassup?**

**Bulkhead: not much. say, there's this guy named Lea, he used to be called Axel, and he was in the Organization XIII, right?**

**yup.**

**Bulkhead: i need more info on him.**

**sure thing, let's see, Axel, Organization XII number VIII, he used to be good friends with Roxas and Xion, until his death trying to open up a portal for Sora to The World That Never Was. anything else you need to know about him is in here. *hands Bulkhead a PDA***

**Bulkhead: thanks.**

**so, how's Smoke's team? they all cleared out Ninjago? *see Smokescreen2814's The 12 Moonstones, chapter 6***

**Bulkhead: yup, thanks for sending in the Gipsy Danger. Rancis and James did a very good job piloting it.**

**no prob. so, can i get you anything?**

**Bulkhead: you got an oil can?**

**sure thing *walks out***

**(enough RP for now, let's get down to the fic)**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day On The Job

Okay, so just the day before, i had volunteered to be Sofia's bodyguard 'till whoever is after her isn't trying to hunt her down anymore. And still, i have no idea why i am so excited about this. But one thing for sure, i'm not gonna let my clients down. It would be best for both me and Sofia to keep an eye on her the moment i can.

Now, let's get to the part where i report to the castle for the job. It was about 10 am or so, i dunno, i wasn't wearing a watch back then. So, it was 10 am, and i was already in the castle. I walked up to the throne room, and bowed down th the king and queen. "good to see you're on time" King Roland said to me "hey, first day on the job, can't be late now, can i?" i said.

"so, where is Sofia?" "she's still in royal prep" said Queen Miranda "if you want, you can wait here until she comes back home" "no, it's alright, i'll go there myself" i said to them as i walked out of the castle "how are you even going to get there?" asked King Roland "it's very far away, you know?" "yeah, i know. Which is why i came up with my own shortcut, using keyholes" i said to him.

It actually is. The moment i got out of the castle, i quickly summoned my Kingdom Key, and a keyhole appeared before me. I shot out a beam to it, and it quickly opened up. And as it did, i went through it, and on the other side, the gate to Royal Prep. "well, looks like i'm waiting" i walked past the gates, and i went in there. I think i was supposed to report first? I dunno.

So i went in, andi was looking around the halls, trying to predict which class Sofia could be in right now. I managed to take a look at Sofia's timetable yesterday, and i think she's in Manners and Ettiquitte class. "yeah, boring. I'll just go to the library" and so just like that, i made a quick turn, and walked towards the library.

I picked a book i thought i would read, so i went to fiction. Hey, i wouldn't read anything else, alright? Plus i thought there was a copy of LOTR. But something caught my eye, a book about enchanted items. I pulled it out, and went to a nearby table to being reading. I simply went through the table of contents, and i spotted the name of the object i want to know about.

And come to think of it, this should've been in the fact section rather than fiction. So i went to the page the table told me, and there it is, everything i need to know about the Amulet of Avalor. There was a poetry on that page. "_through every deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or a curse_"

But something caught my eye, it turns out there's more to the poetry! Sofia told me, along with Amber and James about it, but she didn't say anythign about this last part.

"_but there's more to it, it has a powerful might, it can cast a dangerous shadow, and a powerful light. Holders of the amulet, please beware! For the darkness within, can bring danger anywhere. But if your heart is pure, it will find a way. For the light is strong enough to save the day"_ "i don't think this part of the poetry is real" or at least that was what i thought.

So i simply took a picture of it, just in case it was true. And just as i closed the book, something happened. There was a bang outside. I quickly looked out the window, and i saw Klogbane the Destroyer, messing up the place. "what the hell is he doing here!?" seroiusly, how in the hell did he wound up in the Royal Fantasy universe!?

But never mind that, i better take care of him before anything else happens. I quikcly summoned my Kingdom Key, and jumped out the window to battle. "hey! Asshole! Come get some, motherfu-" right before i could finish the sentence, he swung his mace at me. Luckily it missed. "NOBODY CALLS ME AN ASSHOLE!" he yelled, straight to my face!

"ow, my ears" i said "and, seriously, you have got to use mouthwash" "shut up!" he yelled as he swung his mace at me again. This time i blocked it, and countered him. Then i quickly ran up to him, and repeatedly slashed his body. I would show mercy on big babies, but not him. Just as i finished, he went all ape shiiii...take mushrooms...on me.

He turned his mace to a morning star, and repeatedly swung on me like there's no tomorrow. Good thing i knew how to use Reflect, otherwise, i'm done. Just as he was tired, i casted Thundaga on him, and he went down because of unconsciousness. But just when i thought it was over, it wasn't. Turns out, he came here with someone else.

He had a light blue-ish keyblade with a clock theme, and he doned a black Organization XIII coat. "heh, and i thought Mordecai and Rigby finished you off in the Realm of Sleep" i said to him "that was a temporary victory" he said. You see guys, the guy i'm facing is Young Xehanort. And Mordecai and Rigby was supposed to finish him off in the Realm of Sleep (A/N: this story is set after Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders)

"well, get ready for your permanent defeat" i said as i charged at him. Just as i was about to slice him, he quickly teleported. He was right behind me, and he made a bunch of quick slashes straight to my back. I quckly reacted and sliced him to the sky. Then i threw my keyblade at him, and it repeatedly went back and forth, hiting him as they go.

I am telling you, Xehanort, no matter what time period he's from, is not an enemy to be taken lightly. Seriously, if i was him, i would go back in time to when i was born, and kill the baby. Now, back to the battle. He landed safely on the ground, and he quickly charged at me. I blocked his attack, and must then, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather checked me out from the window.

"good heavens, what is going on here?" said Flora "it's alright, ma'am! I'll take care of him!" i said to her, and just then, Xehanort (young) quickly pushed me down. Sofia also went to look out the window to check on me, she said "Eagle! Hang on, i'm coming!" "no, Sofia! Stay in there! I'll take him down!" i said to her.

I cannot afford to get her hurt, but she wouldn't listen. She went back to get down the stairs, and to join me in the battle, or at least that's what i thought. I got back up, and Xehanort (young) quickly shot an energy arc at me. I quickly blocked it, but then he attacked me from the back. I turned around so i can get myself back up, but he pointed his keyblade at me.

Just when i thought i was doomed, a dark aura appeared from clse by, and a Dark Firaga spell was shot down on Xehanort (young) "huh, but who shot that?" i turned around, and i was surprised to see who it was. Turns out, Sofia teleported down here using darkness! I didn't know how she did it, but she did it, and i still can't believe it.

"Eagle! Finish him off!" Sofia said to me. Without hesitation, i ran up to Xehanort (young) grabbed his keyblade, and repeatedly slashed him with both keybaldes in my hands. I made him flew up to the syk, and while he was in mid-air, i jumped up and slammed him higher. And just like that, he faded to oblivion.

"huh? Well that was easy" i said "yeah, it's not over yet" said Sofia as she pointed at what happens to be the big baby from before. "damn, what does it take to bring this guy down?" i said "NONE SHALL DEFEAT KLOGBANE THE-" he was cut off when Sofia used her Dream Rod and shot him with a Blizzaga. "you talk too much" she said "yeah, that's my little girl" i said as i rubbed her head.

Seriously, she saved my ass, i'm beginning to question being her bodyguard now. Well, it was more like guardian than bodyguard. And then, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had walked in to check on us. "my goodness, thank you for saving us" said Flora "no prob" i said "now, how do we get rid of-..." Fauna was cut off when she saw that the two guys who's asses we kicked earlier was gone.

"where did they go?" "meh, they probably went back to the darkness" i said "well, that settles that problem" said Merryweather "now i think you should be getting back to class, Sofia "okay" said Sofia as she walked back to the school "see you after school, Eagle!" "you got it, sis!" i said back to her. "my, my, you sure care a lot about her, don't you?" Fauna said to me.

"meh, she's like a sister to me. I'm very fond of her, you know?" i replied. And what i said back there was totally true. She's very nice to me, and very fun, too. She's a like a little sister to me, in fact she's actually a better sister than my actual little sister! Sad but true.

Okay, let's just skip to the part where she comes home from school. Sofia, Amber, James, and i are now inside the castle's throne room, where the king is giving me a quick briefing about my job. "alright, Eagle, make sure she's with you at all times. Which means she will be coming home with you to your universe" "got it" i said to him "and remember to check back with us, Sofia" said the queen.

"okay, mom" said Sofia "stay safe, Sofia" said James "and bring back some sounvenirs for us from Jakarta, alright?" said Amber "i will, don't worry" said Sofia "alright, you are allowed to leave now" said the king "you have your bags pakced, right?" "yup" said Sofia as went up to her parents, then she gave them a big hug.

"goodbye, Sofia" said the queen "bye mom" said Sofia. Okay, enough with the touching family moment, and now we shall get on to the part where we left the castle. The moment we exited the castle gates, we had a little chat. "so, what's Jakarta gonna be like?" she asked me "well, even though there's pollution covering nearly all parts of the city, it's actually pretty nice" i said to her.

"any good places to go?" she asked me again "well, there's an amusement park uptown, it's very nice. My family and i used to go there plenty of times" i said to her "and also there's this national monument. We can visit all those places tomorrow, but first, before we enter my world, we need to discuss some ground rules"

"okay" she said "okay, rule no.1 stay at my sight at all times, and if i'm at school, you can just stay at home" i said "rule no.2 whatever you do, don't interact with people if you don't know how. Most people here don't really understand english" "well, that might be a problem to me, you might have to teach me indonesian" said Sofia

"don't worry, i will" i said "and finally, rule no.3 dress code. If you're in my world, then you need to blend in with the modern clothing. None of, well, 'that' is going to help you" "but, i don't think i have any modern clothes at all" said Sofia "it's okay, i'll help with that" i said as i pulled out a special device "it's an urban outfitter that i invented. Just turn it on, and it'll change your clothes into a modern day style"

"cool! Lemme try it!" she said as she grabbed it from my hand and put it on. Then she turned it on, and her clothes changed. She wore a t-shirt, with the same color of her dress. And it had the caption "world's best princess" with a tiara on top. She wore black tight shorts, and a white skirt, and she had white sneakers, and she still had her tiara on.

"wow, you look good on that outfit" i said to her "really?" she asked to me "yup, you're gonna blend in pretty well with the crowd" i said "well, of we go, then"i summoned my keyblade, and opened up a keyhole to my universe. We walked up to it, but Sofia stopped her steps. "hmm? What's wrong?" i asked her "i dunno, i think i'm gonna miss home" she said to me.

"hey, chill, i get homesick too when i go out of town" i said "it's okay, everything's gonna be alright" "hmm, alright" she said "but, can i still hold your hand? I'm a bit scared" "alright, alright" i said. Then she immediatedly grabbed my hand.

And we both walked into the keyhole to Jakarta.

To be continued...

* * *

**Bulkhead: nice chapter *sips on oil***

**well, duh, it was written by me.**

***loud footsteps was heard from a distance* what was that?**

**Gloyd: bro! incoming Jaeger!**

**hmm? *looks beyond the area, and sees the Gipsy Danger coming in* Rancis! James! awesome, bros!**

**Rancis (through commlink): boom shaka laka, bro!**

**James (through commlink): yeahyuh!**

***behind him is Ralph, Vanellope, Mordecai, Rigby, Sofia, Amber, and Smokescreen***

**guys! you're back!**

**Sofia: Eagle! guess what, Amber, James, and i became Justice Rangers!**

**wha? wow, looks like Smoke finally sees your potential.**

**Amber: i know. it's not like him to make us Justice Rangers.**

**well, he's Smoke, if he thinks you can be Justice Rangers, then he must think you are all very powerful.**

**James (through commlink): dude, where do we put this?**

**in the hangar.**

**Rancis and James (commlink): got it! *Gipsy Danger walks out***

**so, why is Smokescreen here?**

**Smokescreen: since Smoke is gonna have me fight a Wargoyle in Keyblade Rangers, i need some info on it.**

**ah, yes, Wargoyle, fought in La Cite Des Cloches. with or without wings?**

**Smokescreen: without.**

**without wings, he focus on punching down on you, and he also uses tail whips, and he has chain hands, he will swing them around on you, and spin around like a beyblade while doing so.**

**Smokescreen: is that bad?**

**that wasn't the attacks you have to worry about, there's the meteor and wave attacks. the meteor attack involves the Wargoyle shooting out fireballs to the sky, and they will home in and fall on you. while the wave attack, that's very dangerous, he will punch down, and a wave attack will home in on you. a combo of the two attacks will murder you, so when that happens, you better get out of range.**

**Smokescreen: ...i think i just took a crap.**

**me, Ralph, Vanellope, Mordecai, Rigby, Sofia, and Amber: dude, gross!**

**Smokescreen: sorry, Gargoyles freak me out.**

**well, try not to poop during the battle.**

**Bulkhead: dude, why is the place trashed?**

**Xemnas, Xemnas happened. *see Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders, chapter 2***

**Zandar: luckily, i came in to the rescue with THESE! *pulls out 2 3-foot daggers***

**Sofia: damn.**

**yeah, i'm thinking of putting him in War of Destiny with Gloyd, Donald, Goofy, and Margaret.**

**Zandar and Gloyd: sweet! *hi-5***

**well, i'm going back to writing. i've got to finish another chapter for Ralph's Iron Fists, and Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam.**

**and you readers please review, alright?**

**all: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!  
**

***ducks down* ...huh, no RPG? *gets back up* phew, i thought there was gonna be-*gets hit by ball* ow!**

**James: whoops, sorry!**


	3. Welcome To Jakarta

***le me and Sofia, walking to the troll cave to meet Gnarly***

**Sofia: say, why did you even pick Gnarly to be in your story, anyway?**

**meh, he, you and i, are like Sora, Donald, and Goofy.**

**Sofia: so you're saying i'm a duck?**

**no, and that would be rather freaky, anyway.**

***we walk into the cave, where we are greeted by Teeni***

**Teeni: hello.**

**Sofia: hey, Teeni.**

**where's your brother?**

**Teeni: in the grotto, speaking to a giant robot.**

**hmm?**

**Sofia: i think Smoke sent him.**

**probably. let's look.**

***we both go into the grotto, and see Wheeljack***

**Sofia: Jackie!**

**Wheeljack: hey, only Bulk can call me that!**

**heh, what're you doing here?**

**meh, i just thought about coming here.**

**Sofia: hey, Gnarly.**

**Gnarly: hey, Sofia. why are you here?**

**i'm here to pick you up to my studio. you are now a fighter of light.**

**Gnarly: a what?**

**it's like another version of Smoke's Justice Rangers.**

**Gnarly: cool! i'm in!**

**Sofia: great! now our trio is complete!**

**Gnarly: trio?**

**i'll explain on the way, but how are we going to get back?**

**Wheeljack: leave that to me. *transforms into vehicle mode* get in.**

**the other three: yes!**

***and as soon as we go in Wheeljack, he quickly drove off through a keyhole that i opened up, and we head back to my studio. and meanwhile, you guys enjoy this chapter, kay?***

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome To Jakarta

Sofia and i had walked through the portal, and to be honest, i wasn't expecting for us to arrive in front of the National Monument.

"Sofia, welcome to jakarta." I said to her. And apparently, she was amazed by the city.

"wow! It's amazing!" she said.

"oh, this is just the beginning." I said to her "we're gonna come back here tomorrow. But now, we better get to my house."

"okay. Where is it?" she asked to me.

"it's kinda far from here. Let's take a cab." I said, and with that we both walked to the gates. As soon as we get to the side of the road, we waited, and waited, and waited, until a taxi stopped by, and we both get in it.

"kemana bos? (where to, sir?)" the driver asked

"jalan Haji Taisir. (Haji Taisir Street.)" I answered. And with that we drove off to my house.

"say, what language was that?" Sofia asked to me.

"Indonesian. Most people here don't really speak english." I said.

"wow...i probably shouldn't go somewhere without you. I can't speak Indonesian." She said.

"nah, it's alright. i'll teach you." I said.

"promise?"

"promise."

We looked around the city, and she gazed at the view. Seriously, she couldn't stop looking out the window. I don't know why, but the malls here are pretty cool, and also there's a bunch of tall buildings and stuff. But near my house, the only good sight to see is the 7-Eleven about a block away from my place.

Pretty soon, we had arrived. She wasn't exactly surprised when her eyes found the sight of the gate, but still, she was glad she's here. I could tell by the look on her face.

"berapa totalnya? (how much is it?)" i asked to the cab driver.

"tiga belas ribu lima ratus. (thirteen thousand and five hudred rupiah.)" he answered. Just so you know, it's not worth thirteen thousand and five hundred dollars, alright?

Once i paid, i rang the doorbell, and one of my housekeepers came out and unlocked the gate. She was rather confused when she saw Sofia.

"siapa nih mas? (who is she?)" she asked.

"Cuma temen aja. (just a friend.)" i said to her as Sofia and i walked past the garage and into the house.

"wow, not bad." She commented.

"thanks. My parents wanted a decent but very comfortable house, so they made this." I said.

"decent? This place is huge!" she said.

"it's not that big. It's just two floors high." I said.

"yeah, but compared to my old house, it's kinda big!" she said.

"i know." I said "here, let me show you my room." We both opened the door to my room, and she was impressed by what she saw.

"wow, nice!" she said.

"meh, it's pretty good." I said "it's got everything i need, a wardrobe, a study table, a second table for the picture frames and stuff, tv, and a playstation 3."

"and a bunk bed? Dude, it's awesome!" she said "what's this?"

"oh, since i'm not using the space underneath, i turned it into a place to store some of my toys. Especially my Bionicle collection." I said.

"Bionicle collection?" she said.

"yup. I've been building these things ever since i was six. Now, it'll take me 30 minutes to build one of those things up."

"sweet." She said "so, what's upstairs?

"my sisters's rooms, my parents room, and the computer room." I said.

"hang on, your parents and your sisters go upstairs, while you go downstairs?" she asked.

"yup." I said to her "i still have no idea why."

"hey, what's this?" she said as she grabbed a plush from my table.

"that's my Vanellope plush." I said to her "i'm a really big fan of Wreck-it Ralph, and i need that plush for my Ralph costume this halloween."

"cool." She said "where do i put my bags?"

"just put them near my bed." I said, and then she let her bags down near my bed. And after that, she simply went upstairs to my little sister's room. Of course i had to follow her.

"wow, your sister sure likes pink." She said.

"too much pink." I replied, but seriously, every corner of the room is either pink, white, or purple, mostly pink.

"who were those guys in that poster at the door?" Sofia asked to me.

"some korean artists. K-pop is a trend in Indonesia, and my sisters are obsessed with it." i answered.

Yeah, that's pretty much the disadvantage of being the only boy, aside from my dad, in the family. But on the bright side, there's no one else to share your video games with.

"oh, and also the poster behind the door, who was that?" Sofia asked again.

"that guy was Frank Lampard, Chelsea F.C.'s best scorer with about 203 goals. New club record." I said. So, yes. I'm a fan of Barclays Premier League, and out of all the teams in it, my favorite is Chelsea.

"cool. Can i go to your parents's room now?"

"woah, woah, woah. My parents's room is off limits. You go in there, and my dad will be very pissed off."

"okay...can i at least watch tv?"

"sure, this is your second home, after all. For a little while, of course."

"cool." And so she went downstairs to watch tv.

We'll just skip to a few hours later. We had our fill on tv, and soda, so she decided to watch me play Kingdom Hearts 2 on my laptop instead. I gotta say, i've got a good progress on the game, pretty much on the second half, about a few stages left toThe World That Never Was.

"what do you think Sora will say if he sees you play a Kingdom Hearts game?" Sofia asked.

"no idea, but for sure, he will freak out." I said, and we both laughed a bit. Just then, the door bell rang. "hmm? Who could that be?"

I walked outside, and saw my little sister, outside of the car, pressing the bell repeatedly.

"oh no."

"what's the matter?" Sofia asked.

"...nothing." i said to her "i suggest you go into my room. I don't think it'll be good if anyone from the house see you."

"why not?" she asked.

"um, i dunno, maybe because you're a CARTOON CHARACTER!?" i said.

"...good point." She said, and so she went back inside to my room. After one of my housekeepers opened the gate, she went in, and greeted me.

"hey!"

"hey."

"wanna go get pizza?"

"nah, i'm stuffed."

"okay, hey, i think i left something in your room. I'll go get it."

"no, don't!" but it was too late, she opened the door. But her eyes widened for a bit until she closed the door.

"...okay, i know what you're thinking but it's not-" i wasn't even finished before she passed out.

"yup, i know this would happen."

Sofia had came out of my room and asked "what just happened?" and then she saw my sister unconscious "...i did this, didn't i?"

"yup. Help me carry her to my room." I said, and then we picked her up, and took her upstairs, which is extremely dificult.

To be continued...

* * *

**Gnarly: so, i'm like another version of Goofy, because my club is like his shield? and you're Sora, and she's Donald?**

**yup. i'm doing a fic about the three of us, but let's save that for after the War of Destiny.**

**Wheeljack: here we are. *the three of us get off.***

**thanks, Jack.**

**Wheeljack: anytime, bro. i'm going back to Smoke. see you guys later. *drove off***

**well, Gnarly, welcome to Sea Eagle studio, where the magic happens. *the moment i open the door, everything is trashed, and a mole rat was standing in front of us***

**Sofia: ...oh my.**

***14 bullets came from the roof, surrounding the mole rat, and Gloyd dive down on top of the creature***

**Gloyd: gotcha! heh, for a second there i thought you were gonna-*notices the three of us, and ran off***

**Gnarly: uh, i think he was the one who-**

**ORANGEBOAR!**


	4. A Day Around The City

***le me playing Kingdom Hearts 3D, with Rancis and Gloyd watching me***

**Rancis: dude, what're you doing?**

**training to fight Julius. That guy is a pain in the ass.**

**Gloyd: When are you gonna buy HD 1.5 Remix?**

**I'll see if i can talk my dad into it this weekend. So, let's talk about what happened between James and Jubileena. i suspect that you're responsible.**

**Gloyd:...even though i gave him a condom, i did not tell him to plug with Jubi.**

**Rancis: James had sex with Jubi!?**

**yup, and Gloyd is responsible for the condom.**

**Gloyd: so, i'm partially responsible.**

**yeah. now, i'm gonna go find those two. anyone know where they are?**

**Rancis: i don't know, they're probably making out.**

**probqbly. i'll go look around. and you guys and gals, just read this, kay?**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Day Around The City

So, yeah. After what happened with my sister, I had to explain about Sofia to the entire family. To my surprise, they were all cool with it. Good thing I told them on time, since my sister was about to leave to Italy for a choir competition. After dinner, and a quick TV session, she went to my little sister's room to sleep. That is until she went into mine while I was asleep.

I heard her climb up the stairs to my bed, and woke up. When I saw her, I was a bit surprised.

"Sofia? What're you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" asked Sofia.

"Alright, fine." I said to her "But be careful, I might hog up your space."

"Okay." said Sofia as she crawled over to my side.

"What was your nightmare about anyway?"I asked.

"It's horrible. I saw Enchancia, destroyed." she said "And I also saw myself diving into a dark void. It felt so real, and it was so scary…" and then, I could see tears going down her face. I simply wiped them off and said:

"Listen, everything's gonna be alright." as I stroked her hair "I'm here to protect you. And I always will be."

"Promise?"

"Promise." and with that, she simply drifted into sleep. About time, too. I was out of words to say.

But you know what? I had a feeling that her dream might be something more. What if was a warning? What if there was something telling her that something bad is gonna happen? But then again, what the hell? And I simply went back to sleep.

Now, remember when I said I'd take her back to the National Monument the next day? Well, I was a man of my words, so we went back to the Monas. We were just about to go inside and get to the top of the monument to enjoy the view, until we saw someone in front looking confused nearby. She was a girl with pink eyes, and orange hair.

We both felt bad for her, since she didn't look like she was from around here. So we walked up to her to ask her if she needs our help.

"Excuse me, do you need our help?" I asked.

"Oh, good. Someone who can speak English." she said "Please help me! I was just sightseeing with my friend, but then I got lost! Now I have no idea where he is!"

"Don't worry. We'll help you." said Sofia.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said the girl "I'm Blossom."

"I'm Eagle." I said.

"I'm Sofia." said Sofia.

"Aww, you're so cute!" said Blossom as she rubbed Sofia's head. Something tells me, she's going to be quite attached to Sofia.

"Okay, let's go look for your friend." I said "And have some fun on the way! We can go visit an amusement park later, he's probably there."

"Cool." said the two in unison, and then we head up to the top of the tower for a little sightseeing.

Even though the line was very, VERY long, it was worth it. But seriously, we had to wait for a 1 hour. Good thing we were there at 8 am. We had a look around the city, and it was awesome! Seriously, you could see just about the whole city from up there!

After that, we went to south Jakarta for a quick visit to Taman Mini. There were all kinds of attractions on the history and culture of Indonesia. It was fun, especially the IMAX theatre. But still, apparently, Blossom's friend wasn't there.

And then, we went to a mall called Senayan City, which as the name suggests is in a district called Senayan. Well, at least I had Kingdom Hearts 3D to pass the time while the girls go shopping. But the bad thing about it is: they raided my pocket money. I nearly ran out. Seriously, boys. Quick tip: do not pay for your girlfriend when she's going shopping. Whatever you do, just don't.

And last but not least, we had enough time to go to the amusement park. It was a place called Fantasy World, translated to English. We rode some of the awesome rides: The roller coaster, the tidal wave, the merry-go-round, Sofia's request of course, and we also got to ride the Ferris wheel. We had to very high up to see everyone.

Sofia decided to engage a little conversation to me.

"Wow, I can't believe how amazing this place is!" she said.

"Yeah, Indonesia's got enough amazing attractions to go with its lousy government." I said to her "Seriously, this place is in the Third world. Luckily we're starting to move out of it."

"Man, I feel kinda bad for you." said Sofia.

"Nah, it's alright." I said "Being born in a place like this, I think even more differently than other people. Problem is, people always count us out. They think we're the underdogs."

"What are you talking about?" Sofia asked to me.

"Well, name one person that is famous all around the world for singing, writing, directing, acting, or even anything."

"….wow, I can't argue with you there." she said.

"Yeah, well, when I grow up, things are gonna change." I said "I'm gonna show them that we have as much potential as the rest of the world. We have dreams big enough to go with our spirits."

"Awesome. Wait, what is your dream?" asked Sofia.

"My dream is to be a novel author." I said "Think about it: Mahesa Mohammad Abhiprama, the first bestselling fantasy author worldwide from Indonesia! No one from my country has ever written a story like LOTR or Harry Potter. I wanna be the first."

"Well good luck with that." said Sofia "And one more thing, your little sister said that you don't have many friends. Is that true?"

"Not really. Friends, yes. Many? no." I said "Some people just don't wanna be someone different from them. There is someone who wants to be around me, but for some reason he's obsessed with annoying me, and he think I'M weird."

"He's that annoying?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? One time in class, I was mumbling some Kingdom Hearts music in class, but it wasn't annoying anyone else, but he told me to stop making noises because it's weird. Seriously! if I caught him mumbling his favorite song, I wouldn't told him to shut up!"

"Man, he's gotta be a total pain in the ass." said Sofia.

"Yup." I said "My turn to ask you something, how is it that you managed to get used to Royal life in just a few months?"

"Well, the truth is….i never did." said Sofia "As much as I love being a princess, I still wish I was a commoner. So I could have fun like this."

"Well, that's not really weird. Some people just want to stay a normal person." I said "Because they're just used to all this."

"Yeah. Thanks, Eagle. You've reminded me how fun it was to be a commoner again." said Sofia as she hugged me. I kinda liked getting hugged by the girl. I'm really glad that she likes me.

"Hey guys!" said Blossom "I think I saw my friend down there!" She pointed at some dude down below, in front of the Ferris wheel.

The moment we got off the ride, she quickly ran up to him.

"Jake!" she said.

"Blossom! Thank goodness you're safe!" said her friend as the two hugged "Thanks for taking care of her. I was so worried. Name's Jake, by the way."

"Cool. Name's Eagle" I said.

"And I'm Sofia." said Sofia.

"Thanks Eagle, Sofia, for taking care of Blossom." said Jake "Seriously, I've been looking all over the city for her."

"No problem." I said "Well, see you later."

"Bye Eagle! Bye Sofia!" said Blossom before the two disappeared into the crowd.

We both walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the exit gate. It was 6 pm, and I was tired.

"Come on, Sofia, let's go home." I said to her "Tomorrow we're going back to Enchancia."

"Yay! I can't wait!" said Sofia. And with that, we wrapped up our day.

* * *

***le me, giving James and Jubi "the talk"***

**seriously, guys. you two got luck mister sex addict here was using a condom, otherwise Jubi would've gone pregnant.**

**James and Jubi:...goodbye childhood.**

**you should've said that before you two plugged in. *text message* huh? what's this hmm...Ralph! you're in charge! i've got a mission in DIsney Castle, and make sure nothing happens while i'm gone!**

**Ralph: *off screen* got it!**

**you two, don't even think about getting into even more trouble. *turns Keyblade into Keyblade Glider***

**James and Jubi: yes, sir.**

**good. and you readers, please review, kay? PEACE TO ALL ME PEOPLE! *flies away***

**Jubi:...James?  
**

**James: yeah?**

**Jubi: i'm still horny.**

**James: my room?**

**Jubi: sure. *walks away with James***

**Rancis: i cannot believe you told them about banging.**

**Gloyd: well, they are growing up.**


End file.
